Goodbye Sunnyhell
by Elektrix
Summary: Spike is miserable after Buffy's Rejection. He has no purpose to exist. That is until Albert Wesker Shows up and makes him an offer


Disclaimer: I don't own the characters from Buffy or Resident Evil. They are the property of UPN, Mutant Enemy, and Capcom. Summary: Set a few days after "Crush". Spike is miserable after being rejected by Buffy and the Scoobies. He has no purpose to live. That is until he meets Albert Wesker and is offered a job at HCF. Also all events that took place in the Resident Evil series happened one year latter than they really did. For example the mansion incident took place in the summer of 1999 instead of 1998, Raccoon City was infected with the T-virus in September of 1999 instead of 1998, and so on.  
  
Goodbye Sunnyhell  
  
Prologue: The Offer  
  
{Spike's Crypt} {10:45 P.M.}  
  
She hates me. He wanted to deny it, to yell out that she didn't. But he knew that she did. She wants me to leave. But he couldn't. It would be too painful to leave. She wants me to leave her alone. But he wouldn't. Spike just knew that he would be hanging about in her lawn trying to catch a glimpse of her through the windows in a few days. Most likely tomorrow. Placing the bottle of Vodka at his lips, he cocked his head, back letting the liquor pour down his throat, trying to get the damn slayer out of his head. After setting down the now empty bottle, Spike raised his other hand and studied the rose that was held in it. He didn't know why he had taken it or where he even got it. He reached out and plucked a single petal. She loves me. He knew it wasn't true. Let the petal drop. Pluck. She loves me not. Let the petal drop. Pluck. She loves me. This went on until he reached the last petal. Pluck. "She loves me not." He said in a tired, resigned voice. "And you shouldn't give a damn." A deep voice called from the back of his crypt. In an instant Spike was on his feet and facing the direction the voice came from. He glared at the tall blonde man dressed in all black with sunglasses before growling out, "Who the hell are you?!" "Mr. Andrews," Spike visibly stiffened at the mention of his last name, which very few people knew. "My name is Albert Wesker. I work for HCF. My associates and I would like it very much if you came to work for us. We believe your abilities would be very beneficial." Spike was about to tell this wanker to sod off when he remembered. The scoobies laughing at him. The scoobies mocking him. Buffy laughing at him. Buffy mocking him. Buffy hating him. "Thanks for the offer but I don't think I'd like doing paper work very much" Spike replied, to which Wesker just laughed. "Mr. Andrews you wouldn't be a suit. Be assured you won't be doing any paper work. You would be a special operative such as myself. You would carry out the dirty work, so the fat boys don't have to get their hands dirty." Wesker said as he leaned against a wall. "And I'm not just talking about simple sabotage, spying, and abductions. Your missions would include assassinations, destruction of enemy facilities, and other very important tasks." After a few moments Spike responded, "What would a pharmaceutical company be needing special ops people for?" "HCF being a pharmaceutical is just a cover Mr. Andrews. Our real profits come from biological weapons." Spike still didn't look like he wanted to join up.  
"Did I mention the microchip in your brain would be removed if you decide to join us?" Wesker said with a smile. After a few moments Spike finally replied, "I'm in." A shark-like grin covered Wesker's face. "Good choice Mr. Andrews. We will leave tonight. You have thirty minutes to pack your belongings. I will wait outside." "Call me Spike." Spike called out to Wesker as he was leaving. Wesker rose brow at that. Spike? "Very well Spike. Better get packing." With that Wesker took his exit. HCF. A company that makes bioweapons, and I don't even know what the bloody hell the initials stands for.  
  
{Outside Spike's Crypt} {11:05 P.M.}  
  
Spike looked around to find Wesker sitting on one of the nearby headstones. Spike had a single duffle bag slung over his shoulder packed with clothes, books, and a few other items he's collected over the years. "I assume you are prepared." Wesker stated. "Yeah let's get this bloody show the road then." Spike said in a subdued tone. "Follow me." Wesker replied as he jumped off the headstone and began to head west. The vampire and superhuman walked in silence for around 15 minutes. They were now heading down Main Street. "You're not human are you?" Spike asked as they passed the Espresso Pump. "I used to be. Not anymore though." Wesker answered as the turned the corner. Spike got a strange feeling as he noticed the Bronze up ahead. "So are you some kind of demon?" Spike asked, unable to shake this strange feeling of apprehension. "I prefer superhuman actually. Although technically I am a BOW." Wesker said sensing Spike's nervousness. "BOW? What the bleeding hell is-" Spike started before being interrupted. "Is there a Billy Idol look-a-like contest tonight or something Captain Peroxide?" a voice called out from their right. Spike and Wesker turned to see Xander, Anya, Tara, Willow, and Buffy waiting in line at the Bronze. "Bloody fucking hell." Spike muttered. Wesker just raised an eyebrow at the scene. "Friends of yours Spike?" Wesker asked, interest in his voice. "Hardly," he spit out as he sneered at Xander, Anya, Tara, and Willow. He avoided Buffy's eyes however. "Who'd wan to be friends with you? Besides the newest member of your fan club of course. By the way, the shades? Not very useful at night." Buffy said in her holier-than-thou voice. Wesker just chuckled. "Would you prefer it if I took them of Miss Summers?" Wesker said with a smirk on his face. "I would actually. Fashion victim really isn't you." "If you insist." Wesker said, smirk still in place as he reached to remove his sunglasses. "Wesker do we have time to be fooling around? Aren't we going to miss the helicopter?" Spike said, quite desperate to get away from the Scoobies and out of Sunnyhell for good. "Have patience Spike. This won't take long." A very devilish grin on his face. Wesker pulled of his sunglasses and let the Scoobies see his eyes. Wesker just kept grinning as they gasped in shock. This is going to be interesting Wesker thought as he noticed Buffy slipping into a fighting stance.  
  
I know it sucked. The dialogue wasn't that good was it. I'll have the next part up as soon as I can. Please review! Hopefully the next part will be better. 


End file.
